The present invention relates generally to the field of humidity control of a controlled space, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of mist producing humidification systems for refrigerated environments.
The preservation benefits of refrigeration systems are very well known. However, it is also well known that refrigeration systems often extract moisture from the cooled air. As a result, refrigerated perishables, such as meats, fish, salads, flowers, and other products, often dry out and deteriorate in refrigerated display cases. In the past, various efforts have been made to increase humidity levels in refrigerated air. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,281,458, 4,738,806, 2,531,506, and 2,097,530 disclose several systems claiming to increase humidity levels in refrigerated air.
Although increasing the amount of humidity in refrigerated air can often reduce dehydration of refrigerated perishables, too much humidity in closed cases is also problematic. Humidification systems which produce excessively humid air or, worse yet, spray moisture directly onto refrigerated perishables can cause certain refrigerated perishables to deteriorate more rapidly or become unsaleable.
Accordingly, it is recognized that systems which supply a very fine mist into the refrigerated air are preferable since very small droplets of water tend to evaporate quickly rather than settle and collect on the refrigerated perishables. Many previously developed humidifier systems which produce very fine mists are very complex in construction, operation, and maintenance. Furthermore, many of those systems lend themselves to contamination problems due to incorporation of standing water and various air atomization techniques.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a humidification system which solves these and other related, and unrelated, problems.